LotM: Shining Light, Hidden Power
by CyberDragonEX
Summary: Naruto holds a secret no one knows. Lurking in the shadows, working behind the scenes, he has prepared. What is he Planning?
1. Graduation

**Legacy of the Maelstrom: Shining Light, Hidden Power**

By CyberDragonEX

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Author's Notes: Okay, a new story for ya'll to enjoy. Also, I could use a few translations for this story. They are:

Village hidden in the Dusk

Dusk Shadow (It's a Kage)

Founders of Darkness

"Human/Tsuki Speech"

'_Human/Tsuki thought'_

"_Human/Tsuki thought speech"_

"**Demon/God Speech"**

'_**Demon/God Thought/Inner Sakura'**_

"_**Demon/God thought speech"**_

**Chapter 1**

**Graduation**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha

It was a dark day in Konoha. Kyubi, the nine-tailed fox, was attacking, and those who were lucky died quickly and painlessly (we hope). The worst wound that the Kyubi had suffered was a five-foot scratch which had healed seconds later.

All hope seemed lost, until in a massive burst of smoke, the 4th Hokage appeared atop the boss toad, Gamabunta.

With the 4th

"Kyubi, I don't know what has done this to you, but I will not allow you to destroy my home. Prepare to fall. Reaper Death Seal." with those words, the god of death appeared behind the 4th, and using him as a conduit, sealed the Kyubi within the child that the 4th held in his arms.

"**Arashi, I may be the God of Death, but I am a generous being. I will allow a few final moments with your son." **"Thank you. Naruto, I have asked that you be seen as a Hero, but I know that they will not be able to see past their hate. I ask that you do not hold it against them and I hope that you can forgive me for what I have done to you."

"Lord Death God, I'm ready." said the 4th. Taking one last look at Naruto, he saw a sight that made his blood run cold. There, sitting in his arms, was Naruto staring at him not with his cerulean blue eyes, but with blood red eyes that held slits for pupils. 'Oh god, what have I done?' was Arashi's last thought as his soul was taken.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha Academy-12 years later

It had been 12 years since the fall of the Kyubi, and on this day, its vessel, Naruto, prepared to take the final ninja exam for his third year in a row.

"Alright class" yelled out the teacher, Iruka "Today is the final exam. When I call you, come into the back room. Shino Aburame, you're first."

As Naruto watched Shino walk down, he thought to himself _'it will be a while until I'm called. I wonder what Tsuki is doing?'_ with this thought in mind, he laid his head down and closed his eyes.

To most, he seemed to be asleep, however, to two in the room, one who specialized in mind Jutsu and the other who knew about trances from his years of laziness, Naruto had entered into a _very_ deep trance. _'Naruto can meditate? Tch, troublesome' _thought the two at once, the second part coming from the lazier of the two.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's mindscape

As Naruto appeared in his mind, he looked around. Instead of the dank sewer that had once been, there was now a cross between a cozy house and a noble mansion (AKA it is a mansion, but it has a cozy feeling to it, like all are welcomed, while still looking like it belonged to a noble family my kinda place, know what I mean?).

Walking through a door to the left, he entered a small sitting room. The room had mahogany colored walls and a warm chestnut colored carpet. Across from the door was a fireplace which was alive. In the center of the room was a circular table with four comfortable armchairs sitting around it. Finally, along each of the side walls (to the left and right of the door) was a soft, relaxing couch.

Hearing soft snores to his left, he turned and saw the person he had been looking for laying on one of the couches. It was a little girl, the same age as him. She wore a snow white Kimono with cherry blossoms blowing across it. The child had fiery red hair which fell to her shoulders. However, she had three distinguishing features. She had whisker marks like Naruto, but thinner and more feminine, along with fox ears and nine fox tails, which were red with white tips.

'_Aw, she's so cute. Could I really disturb her?'_ Naruto asked himself, before holding out his hand, summoning a bucket of Ice water to hit, smirking, and dumping it onto the girl, while thinking _'yes, I can.'_

"AHHH" shrieked the girl as she leapt off the couch, wide awake. Looking at Naruto, she let loose a feral growl at the smirk on his face. "DADDY!" she growled out, leaking more killing intent than Orochimaru after being woken during his beauty sleep. "Good to see you awake, Tsuki." chuckled Naruto. "While I take the exam, I want you to go to the library and study."

With that, he vanished, leaving Tsuki to unleash a blast of chakra which annihilated the room and blew the door off his hinges. _"Oh, fix this room up first, okay?"_ rang Naruto's voice in her head. "DAAADDYYYY" screeched out the girl in pure fury.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside

"Naruto Uzumaki." called out Iruka after Naruto awoke. Walking down the stairs, he entered the back room, joining Iruka, Mizuki, and a Jonin who was hiding with a Genjutsu. 'Iruka doesn't notice the Jonin. Must be the guy's own agenda.' thought Naruto.

"Alright Naruto," began Iruka, "Create three clones two pass." 'Three clones, easy.' thought Naruto as he prepared to make five times as many. However, just as he prepared to use the technique, the hidden Jonin use a Jutsu to disrupt it, turning his fifteen perfect clones into one mutilated one.

"You fail!" roared out Iruka, sadness at Naruto's failure visible in his eyes. "You know, Iruka, he did perform the jutsu, and it's his third time taking the exam, which means he really wants to pass. Maybe we could make an exception." said Mizuki.

At this, Naruto looked surprised, though he was actually intrigued by the man's true intentions. The Jonin smirked, knowing that Mizuki was just getting the demon's hopes up before crushing them even more. Iruka, well… he just looked sad. "We can't do that, Mizuki. Everyone else could make at least five clones, but he couldn't even make one. We can't pass him." Although he understood, he made himself look sad on the outside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later-Outside the academy

Sitting on the swing in front of the academy, Naruto watched as those who graduated met up with their parents. Looking around, he overheard two women talking about him.

"Hey, isn't that…" "Shhh… you know we're not supposed to talk about that." "Could you imagine what would happen if HE became a ninja?" at this, Naruto could only sigh.

"_Dad, are you all right?" "Don't worry, Tsuki. I'm fine. Just sick of that stupid Jonin messing me up each year and preventing me from becoming a Ninja." "Dad, I sense someone coming." "I know, don't worry."_

Suddenly, Mizuki appeared behind Naruto. "Hey Naruto." Putting on his stupid act, Naruto quickly replied "Oh, hi Mizuki-sensei." "You know, Iruka doesn't mean to be mean. He's harsh like that because he wants you to be strong." "I know, but I really wanted to pass this time." "Really? Well then, I guess I'll have to tell you, but it's a secret, so don't tell anybody." "Huh? Tell me what? What secret?" asked Naruto. "A secret way to pass." was Mizuki's reply.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night-shack in the woods

Naruto stood in the center of the clearing, looking at the scroll he stole. _"That man was a fool. Like we would ACTUALLY fall for that." "You're right Tsuki, but it is a great way to get two birds with one stone." "Huh?" "We can catch Mizuki for treason, while create a copy of the Forbidden scroll for later. Now head to the library, I'm creating the copy." _Charging chakra to his eyes, they suddenly began to glow. He then took a good look at the scroll, before opening it up and looking over it's from beginning to end.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's Mindscape-The Library

Tsuki stood within a massive Library. Within it were scrolls from the basics of Chakra, to advanced Strategy, training, and history, along with hundreds of Nin-, Gen-, Tai-, Ken-, Fuin-, and Medical Jutsu. In short, a Ninja Paradise, although it did have other sections, such as cooking, formal customs, stories, and a section she was forbidden from entering (It's in a separate room, and she can't open the door), with only the image of Hatake Kakashi reading his orange book while using his free hand to halt her (It's that halt hand sign that guard's always do when they say "HALT! This area is strictly off limits.").

"Here it comes" she said as a pedestal appeared in the center of the main area of the library. Suddenly, a large scroll appeared on the pedestal. "Wow, that is a BIG scroll." picking it up, she opened it up and watched as its blank paper was filled with the most secret Jutsu's in the leaf.

"_Homework time. Learn the first Jutsu on that scroll. You have till noon tomorrow."_ came the voice of Naruto. Even though she was in Naruto's mind, Tsuki's scream of fury could be heard in the land of wind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back outside

Smirking at Tsuki's newest predicament, Naruto sensed someone coming. Quickly making himself look like he had been working hard, he waited for the person to arrive.

"Naruto!" came the roar of Iruka. "Oh, hi Iruka sensei." "Naruto, why did you steal the Forbidden Scroll?" "If I learn a Jutsu from this scroll, I become a ninja, right?" "Huh? Who gave you that idea." "Mizuki-sensei." was Naruto's reply. Before he could think, Iruka pushed Naruto out of the way of a barrage of Kunai.

Turning to look at the source of the Kunai, Naruto saw Mizuki standing in a tree. "Naruto, bring me the Scroll." shouted out Mizuki. "No, Naruto, don't do it. Mizuki is just using you to get the scroll." "Naruto, do you want to know why the village hates you?" at this, Naruto stared at Mizuki with Curiosity, mixed with fear, though in truth, he already knew. "No Mizuki, it's forbidden." yelled Iruka to no avail.

"Twelve years ago, The Kyubi attacked our village, and the 4th beat it. But here's the secret, he couldn't kill it, so he sealed it within a new born child, YOU! You are the Kyubi. Now die, demon!" yelled Mizuki as he threw a giant Shuriken at Naruto, who had his head down. "NARUTO!" screamed Iruka as he urged the boy to move. What happened next shocked everyone who was watching, as Naruto knocked the Shuriken away with his bare hand, sending it into a tree, and without even lifting his head.

"Fool. Is that all, I've known THAT tidbit since the day of my birth." growled out Naruto, Lifting his head to reveal the eyes of the Kyubi. "However, I do believe there is a law about telling me, punishable by death, now die. DEMON FIRE STYLE: HELL'S JUDGMENT." roared out Naruto. Suddenly, the earth beneath Mizuki began to crack and a pillar of hellish white fire burst from the ground, incinerating him almost instantly, with him experiencing unparalleled pain in the eternity of a split second between him being hit and him being incinerated.

"Fool." sighed Naruto as he turned to looked at a shocked Iruka. As Naruto walked towards him, Iruka began to fear the meaning behind Naruto's words, but that fear vanished as Naruto removed the Kunai and healed him. "Naruto, what is going on?" asked a stunned Iruka. "You could say that I am the Kyubi and that she is my daughter." said Naruto to an even more confused Iruka. "Don't worry, I'll explain when we reach lord Hokage." said Naruto as he looked out into space. "I have a feeling he would like to know as well." finished Naruto as he grabbed Iruka and they vanished into thin air.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the Hokage

The Hokage had seen what had happened with Mizuki and was utterly mystified by Naruto's Declaration. What happened next, however, shocked him even more.

"You could say that I am the Kyubi and that she is my daughter." said Naruto Iruka. "Don't worry, I'll explain when we reach lord Hokage." said Naruto as he looked out into space, which from the Hokage's position made it look like Naruto was staring straight at him. "I have a feeling he would like to know as well."

Grabbing Iruka, the two of them began disappearing and reappearing in the Hokage's office at the same time.

"Looks like I have some explaining to do, Eh old man?" smirked Naruto at a completely shocked Sarutobi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did you think of Ch. 1? This is my second story, but man is it a doosy. As for Hell's Judgment, I got the idea from heaven passing judgment and smiting sinners, so I figured, if heaven can do it, why not hell.

Love it? Hate it? Please review.


	2. Meetings

**Legacy of the Maelstrom: Shining Light, Hidden Power**

By CyberDragonEX

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Author's Notes: Ch. 2 for you all, Kinda short, but what ya gonna do.

"Human/Tsuki Speech"

'_Human/Tsuki thought'_

"_Human/Tsuki thought speech"_

"**Demon/God Speech"**

'_**Demon/God Thought/Inner Sakura'**_

"_**Demon/God thought speech"**_

**Chapter 2**

**Meetings**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hokage's Office-Naruto, Iruka, and Sarutobi

Naruto stood watching a shocked Sarutobi while Iruka watched from behind. "Okay," sighed Naruto, "The silence is killing me, so could you snap back to reality and stop drooling on yourself?" Naruto asked a stunned Sarutobi.

"Sorry. First off, what happened?" "I'll answer in a minute, but there is something I need to do." with that, Sarutobi and Iruka watched in awe as Naruto bit his thumb and formed hand seals. Slamming his hand onto the floor, there was a poof of smoke and there laid Tsuki, once again asleep. Spotting her fox appendages, Iruka and Sarutobi could only gape.

"Alright, what the hell is going on!?" asked Iruka and the Old Man simultaneously. "Where to start?" pondered Naruto to himself after laying Tsuki on a couch and putting a blanket over her. "Okay. Well, as you know, the Kyubi attacked 12 years ago. What you don't know is the full story. The Kyubi was actually a kind and gentle being. However, your old student, Orochimaru, placed her under a Genjutsu for an entire year. During that year, she was forced to relive her worst memories while all of her good ones were sealed away. Once she was released, all the built up anger, fury, and sadness led her to attack the nearest Target, which thanks to the snake, was Konoha. You know what happened next." explained Naruto, giving the two time to absorb the Information.

"So what did those things you said to me and Mizuki mean?" asked a confused Iruka. "Well, some things happened during Kyubi's sealing. The first is that the charge of Kyubi's Chakra fully matured my mind." noticing their blank looks, Naruto decided to explain in depth. "Think of it Like this, A child can't concentrate, their minds are constantly moving. An adult is focused and can concentrate on one thing or on multiple things at once. I basically became an adult in a newborn's body, although I was almost brain-dead."

Smirking at their shocked faces, Naruto continued. "The second thing to happen was that Kyubi was reborn. The sealing and her emotionally destroyed state caused her to revert in mind, body, and soul to the human equivalent of a 12 year old. Before you ask, demons age and mature slower than humans, meaning that she is older than twelve, but she acts like she is. Finally, all of Kyubi's memories were transferred out of her and into me, giving me her knowledge, experience, and her skills with her abilities, though I didn't have the abilities or her Chakra myself."

"So, these years of being and idiot prankster were all an act?" asked a shocked Iruka. "Yes and No. I was never an idiot, I just acted like one so that the villagers wouldn't get suspicious. Truth be told, I would've passed three years ago if it hadn't been for the Jonin who hides in the room and interrupts my clone Jutsu each year. As for being a prankster, I have the memories and touches of the personality of the Kyubi, a FOX demon. Foxes are notorious pranksters, so I used my prankster abilities to hide my true self."

"Well then Naruto, I have one last question." began the old man. "Shoot." "That girl, is she Kyubi's reincarnation?" "Yep, that is my Daughter, Tsuki." "That explains what you said to Iruka. Well, as a reward for stopping Mizuki, and for your True level of skill, I am making you an official Ninja."

"Thank you. Well then, we will be going, but first," forming hand seals, a bucket of Ice water appeared before him, "Wakey, Wakey." whispered Naruto as he dumped the water on Tsuki. As they watched, Sarutobi could only smirk, while Iruka burst out Laughing at his students behavior.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Council Room-The Village Council

"The Demon is too strong. He MUST be eliminated before he can grow any stronger!" demanded Hiashi Hyuga. "I agree. The demon must be eradicated." concurred Homura while Koharu nodded in agreement.

"I think we should leave the kid be." sighed Shikaku Nara as he sipped some sake. "Are you mad!" screeched Koharu "He stoll the forbidden scroll and killed a chunin. He is a threat to the Village."

"I agree with Shikaku. The kid was tricked into the theft and he eliminated the traitor before healing a fellow leaf nin and returning the scroll." Roared Chouza Akamichi. "Agreed, my friend." called out Inoichi Yamanaka.

"What do you think, Danzo?" asked the stoic Shibi Aburame. At this, the entire council turned to look at the leader of the Root. "I think we should leave the boy alone. If he is the Kyubi, the ninja we send would be slaughtered, while if he isn't, we could turn him into a powerful weapon. We should wait till we know more before we act."

All of the Council nodded at this, agreeing with the decision for one reason or another.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One hour Later-Danzo's Office

Danzo sat at his desk relaxing. "Those fools. HA. They have no idea what is going on."

"Danzo" came the voice of Sai as he walked in, "The master is here." with that said, the door opened and in walked Naruto. "So how did it go?" asked a smirking Naruto. Smirking as well, Danzo turned into pure Chakra and was absorbed into Naruto. "Sai, prepare the Teleportation seal." ordered Naruto as he sat in the Chair Danzo had occupied. "Very well, my lord." replied sai as he left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, Chapter two is compleate. Once again, I ask for translations for

Founders of Darkness

Village hidden in the Dusk

Dusk Shadow.

The second and Third are more important, but I would also like the first.

Read. Review. Enjoy.


	3. Preparations

**Legacy of the Maelstrom: Shining Light, Hidden Power**

By CyberDragonEX

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Author's Notes: Chapter three, coming your way, but first, some notes. One, Naruto is NOT the Kyubi. He holds her memories while her body and soul were reborn as his adopted daughter, Tsuki. Because of his mental boost, he understands that he is not the Kyubi. Second, there will be a bit of flashbacking, so I hope you don't mind. Third, I really could use the Translations I asked for in the last to Chapters, so if you could.

"Human/Tsuki Speech"

'_Human/Tsuki thought'_

"_Human/Tsuki thought speech"_

"**Demon/God Speech"**

'_**Demon/God Thought/Inner Sakura'**_

"_**Demon/God thought speech"**_

**Chapter 3**

**Preparations**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danzo's office

While Naruto waited for Sai to return, he sat drinking some Herbal Tea while reminicing about how he became the secret leader of the Root.

_FLASHBACK_

"Damn you, Sarutobi. Because of you, the Root is no more. But we will rise again." growled out Danzo from the shadow's while his three remaining servants stood behind him, waiting for an order. Suddenly, Naruto walked by, and upon seeing him, Danzo smirked. "Perfect. I will revive the root and exact my revenge using the power of Sarutobi's prized Kyubi Brat. Come with me." ordered Danzo as he and his Root surrounded Naruto.

"What do you want?" asked Naruto with a fear filled voice. "You will be coming with us. With your power, none shall stand before me. GET HIM!" roared Danzo as his Servants attacked. _"Tsuki, may I use your Chakra?" "Sure, dad." _Suddenly, all three Root Anbu were blasted away by a blast of red chakra, and Danzo was laying on the ground with a gaping hole right through his stomach.

"B-but how?" asked a dying Danzo. "You underestimated me, and paid the price. But do not worry, you shall live on," said Naruto as he began forming seals "as a part of ME! ESSENCE ABSORBANCE JUTSU!" roared Naruto as he finished his seals. There was a bright flash of light, and Danzo was gone.

"What have you done with Lord Danzo?" demanded the first Root to rise. "He's right here." replied Naruto, pointing to his Head. Sensing the Confusion of the others, he decided to explain "Danzo is now a part of me. His opinions, Knowledge, and memories are all up here. As such, I am your new leader, Aiko." said Naruto with a smirk, revealing the Identity of the Anbu and proving what he said true at the same time. "I see. It will be an honor to serve you, Lord Uzumaki."

_END FLASHBACK_

That was definitely the beginning. If it hadn't been for Danzo's foolishness, he never would have come so far. "My lord, the seal is ready." called out Sai as he returned. "Very good. Let's go." with that, the two navigated the Root Base, Eventually reaching a room with a giant and complex seal inscribed on the floor. Stepping onto the center of the seal, Naruto turned to look at Sai and said "Keep an eye on things while I'm gone." "Of course, my lord." and with that, Naruto Vanished in a black flash.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hidden Fortress- 10 miles beneath Konoha

In a black flash, Naruto appeared in an empty chamber. Walking out, He arrived in a council room almost Identical to that of the Konoha council. "Lord Uzumaki, how are you today." asked a Root ninja who was in the room at the time. "I'm fine, Aiko. Please send word to the council that I wish to have a meeting." "Of course, my lord."

With that, Aiko left to summon the council. "Hmm. I think _Danzo_ will have to make a visit to the orphanages again to pick up some more children." Naruto said to himself. His first act as Root Leader had been to adopt orphans from each orphanage in town. He visited each, and adopted those who were picked on, teased, and neglected (Kids like him) before bringing them to the New root Base he had created, raising them into fine young boys and girls, while training those who wanted to be trained in the art of the shinobi. However, unlike Danzo, he didn't brainwash those he took in. They all lived happy lives, and those who became ninja were a major part of his ranks.

Hearing the door open, Naruto looked up to see who had arrived, and Saw Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha.

FLASHBACK

"Damn it!" screamed Itachi in rage. He had just learned about his clans plot to overthrow the Sandiame, but he was powerless to stop them. "Do you want to stop your clan?" came a voice from nowhere. "Whose there?" questioned Itachi. "You are not the only one who doesn't want to betray the Hokage, and you are also not the only one to think they are alone." "What do you want?" asked Itachi. "If you accept my help, I can assemble the Uchiha who share your beliefs, but YOU must tell your brother." "What's the catch?" "Those who fight alongside you must leave the village. They will not be welcomed by the Villagers after killing more than half of their precious Uchiha Clan. With the Uchiha's skill with fire, you can account for their disappearance by making it appear that they were incinerated. Also, you will have to become a missing nin. Are you alright with this?" "Yeah. I'll take the blame. But where will we go once this is done?" "I have a place. Find your brother and explain while I summon the others. Return in one hour." "Okay, but who are you?" suddenly, a figure appeared out of the shadows. "I am Uzumaki Naruto." said the boy before Vanishing.

1 hour Later

"I still cant believe the family would do such a thing." came the bewildered voice of Sasuke as he and his brother approached the meeting point. "I don't like it either, but that is what is going on. We're here." replied Itachi, before seeing around a fourth of the Uchiha's standing in the clearing. "Wow" was all sasuke could say. "So you all know why we're here, the deal that goes with it, and agree." seeing them all nod, Itachi became filled with Courage. The Uchiha WOULD be stopped.

"Before you go," came the voice of Naruto "I have a gift. You must know of the Mangekyou. The only way to obtain it is to kill your best friend, and using it damages your eyes, eventually causing you to lose your sight. Using the Kyubi's Chakra, I can create a new Mangekyou, one which doesn't require the murder of a friend and that doesn't damage the eyes. If you want, I will give the New Uchiha Clan this new Mangekyou as a way to finalize the deal and to help in the upcoming battle. Do you accept." receiving only nods, Naruto used his chakra to create the new Mangekyou. "I suggest waiting a day or two before attacking. Goodluck."

_END FLASHBACK_

Three days later, Itachi led the revolt and eliminated the old Uchiha Clan before he and his followeres fled, leaving sasuke to spread the story that Itachi had eliminated the clan and that he was the only surviver. It went perfectly.

"It is good to see you in good health, Dope." smirked Sasuke. "You to, Jerk." replied Naruto. "Let's sit, Sasuke, and wait for the others." "Right, Itachi." said a smiling Sasuke as he and his brother sat down.

A minute later, the doors opened again, this time revealing the heads of the Hyuga Clan, Neji and Hinata Hyuga.

_FLASHBACK_

Hinata sat alone, crying, in her room. Her uncle had just died and her father had almost killed her in an anger driven spar. Even now, she still felt his attacks. "Do you wish to leave this household?" came a voice from behind. Turning, she saw Naruto, the boy the village despised. "I can liberate the Branch house, and give a home to them and the Head members who hate the curse seal, but the new Hyuga Clan will need a leader. Do you accept?"

Hearing his offer, Hinata knew he spoke the truth, and a fire of detirmination appeared in her eyes. "Good, Then I shall pick you up once everything is ready."

Branch Household

The entire Branch House had turned up to mourn Hizashi. At the front of the group stood his son, Neji. "I am sorry for your loss, but I would like to make you an offer." came the Voice of Naruto as he entered. "What do you want." demanded one of the elder Hyugas. "Merely to offer a better future to the Branch, or should I say, NEW Hyuga clan." "What do you mean?" asked Neji. "I mean, that I have contacted all the Head members who hate the Caged Bird Seal, including the Hyuga Heiress, and now I wish to remove the bird seal, releasing you all from your curse." "Are you serious!?" shouted many of the Hyuga. "Yes. I shall replace the seal with a fake to hide its removal, and you shall all continue living in the Hyuga, Until such a time when you can free yourselves of the Hyugas. What do you say?" though some were doubtful, they all agreed.

_END FLASHBACK_

In that one night, over half the Hyuga clan allied itself with him. "How are you today, Hinata? Neji?" "We are fine. Thank you for your concern." came the stoic reply of Hyuga Neji. "So neji, how is Tenten?" "She is fine, though we both agree that if we turn on Konoha, we get to take out Gai." "Fair enough." (For those of you who don't understand why Tenten is with Naruto, She was one of the Orphans he adopted.) "Well, grab a seat. It will be a little while before the other's arrive." stated Naruto happily.

After three more minutes, six people entered, The heads of the Yamanaka, Nara, and Akamichi clans, Inoichi, Shikaku, and Chouza, along with their children, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. "I assume you told them and they understood?" asked Naruto. "Yes they did, and it is an honor to serve you, my lord." "Thank you chouji. Well then," snapping his fingers three times, three more chairs appear, "have a seat." "Thank you." rang out all six. The three heads had been on Good terms with the 4th, and completely allied themselves with him. When Naruto contacted them, They had been more than willing to join, along with those who saw Naruto as a mistreated Hero.

A moment later, Shibi and Shino Aburame entered and took a seat. Naruto didn't bother striking up a conversation because they rarely talked. Because of their Destruction bugs, the knowledge of the Aburame was a collective. They all new and understood Naruto's predicament (Holding Kyubi, not the whole "I am the Kyubi and she is my daughter" thing.), and when they learned of his treatment and his growing power, they gladly joined.

Finally, 15 minutes later, Hatake Kakashi, Obito Uchiha, and Rin Inuzuka arrived. "Sorry we're late, we got lost on the road of life." "Rin, Obito, I'm glad to see that you've worked on his tardiness since you returned."

_FLASHBACK_

It was a rainy day and all were inside, save for a man with silver hair who was sitting at the KIA Monument. "You know, you shouldn't stand in the rain, you'll catch a cold." came a voice from behind. Turning around, he saw the Kyubi's vessel, and thought to himself 'how did he sneak up on me?'. "You miss them, don't you?" asked Naruto.

"W-What do you mean?" stuttered Kakashi. "Rin and Obito. You miss them a great deal. Obito died saving you and gave you his sharingan. Rin was killed during the Kyubi attack when a stupid chunin turned towards her just as he finished a powerful fire jutsu, hitting her at point blank range as she passed." "H-how do you know so much." "I'll tell you later, for now, I would like to make you a deal. I know you hate this village for how it treats me and would have left with me if you didn't think that Obito and Rin would Disagree. I have a jutsu that can revive them from the dead. After that, we ask them their opinion, and if they agree, you three join up with me. Deal?" "Deal. But what do you mean by join up with you?" "I'll explain later. First, ANCIENT NINJA ART: LIFE EXCHANGE SUMMONING JUTSU."

Suddenly, there was a blast of black smoke, and when it cleared, there stood the Shinigami himself. Pulling out a scoll, and tossed it to the god of death. "In that scroll you will find three sacrifices. One as payment for your summoning, the others in exchange for two who walk among the dead." "Very well, who do you wish for?" "Obito Uchiha and Rin Inuzuka of Konoha." "Very well." with that, the death god vanished, and a second later, Rin and Obito appeared before them, in better condition then when they died. (Rin isn't scarred by the fire and Obito has a new eye.). "Okay, what's going on?" demanded the newly revived Uchiha. "I was just getting to that." smirked Naruto.

_END FLASHBACK_

After reviving the two, Naruto explained to the audience his relation to the Kyubi and about his plans. Kakashi told his teammates about Naruto's treatment, and by the end of their talk, the entire group had allied itself with Naruto. The only thing that had bugged them was why Naruto didn't revive the 4th Hokage, which Naruto revealed could not be done unless the sacrifice was someone who had defied death.

"Okay guys, let's get down to buisiness. Sandiame knows about me." "How much does he know?" asked Inoichi, while the others murmured. "About me and Tsuki, nothing else." "So how do we procede?" asked a drunk Shikaku. "We move on as scheduled. Itachi, Shibi, how are the contracts coming?" "We have the Contracts for the Demon Wolves, and Demon Dragons, along with your Demon Fox contract. All that remains is the Demon Raven contract." drawled Itachi. "I see, Inoichi, go with them to get the final scroll, okay?" "Of course, my lord."

"My lord." "Yes Chouza?" "I would like to report that we have found the perfect spot and are ready to begin construction, with your say." "Do you have photos of the area?" "I have them." replied Neji as he opened his robes and pulled out a bundle. Reviewing the photos, Naruto could say that he was impressed. "Very well, you may begin with construction." "Very well." replied Neji stoically.

"Well then, thank you all for your time. I wish you all a good night. Oh, and Sasuke." "Yes, lord Naruto?" "You, Me, and probably Sakura will be on a team with Kakashi." at this, Sasuke's eyes widened while in his mind, he cursed his misfortune at having Sakura on is team. "Are you sure?" asked Sasuke. "Pretty much. You were the Rookie of the Year while I am the dead last. Sakura is pretty much the middle student so she will most likely be put with us. As for Kakashi, as the _LAST_ of the Uchiha, the council will want you trained with your Sharingan." "The idiots." smirked Sasuke. "True, but it works in our favor. The only liability is Sakura. Oh well, we will have to work on her later. Get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow." "Later."

'Tomorrow is team assignments. Better prepare.' and with those thoughts, Naruto returned to the world above.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what did you think of Chapter 3. I know it was long and big on flashbacks, but I have a reason. I wanted to introduce you to Naruto's forces and answer any questions that popped up. Now for Jutsu and skills.

Chakra Absorbtion Jutsu. Naruto absorbes his victem into himself. He gains all of his victims Knowledge and skill, and is able to perfectly emulate said victem with the personality and opinions recorded in his mind.

That thing with danzo is a jutsu which gives your Chakra physical form. It is like a clone, except you can give it any form, and the Byakugan can't see through it.

The Mangekyou is the most powerful of all Sharingan forms. This Sharingan is the same as the Mangekyou from Legacy of the Maelstrom: Yamikitsune.

Alright, Read, Recite, Review.


End file.
